Loki of Asgard
by MK123
Summary: Loki is dead after the Avenger's movie. So how can he be in Central Park three days later? If Loki is really dead then who is this look-a-like, why is he here and where did he come from? Rated T for mentions of character death.
1. Chapter 1 He's Back!

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: Ok I messed up the Avenger's ending just a bit. There are not any spolier's that I can think of so if you have not seen the movie it won't be ruined for you._  
_What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclamers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 1 He's Back!**

"Loki, Loki!" The words were punctuated by deep sobs and a crash as if a bed had just fallen. Everyone in the Rec Room of the Avenger's Tower grimaced.

"So, who's turn is it to wake Thor from his nightmare," Tony Stark asked looking up from the pile of papers Pepper had given him to review.

"Mine," Natasha said as she got off the couch. "Say Bruce, do you have any idea how long this will continue?"

"No," Dr. Bruce Banner said as he ran a hand through his hair. "But his brother's death really upset him. It's only been a few days," he added. "With time he should stop having nightmares."

"I hope it's soon," Tony said, "'Cause if I have to buy one more bed for him I'll be very upset."

"I don't see why Thor's so upset," Clint said looking up from organizing his arrows. "His brother was an absolute lunatic.

"He was his brother," Natasha said with a shrug, and left to wake the grieving god. She returned with Thor who was looking sheepish as he held out a piece of his bed to Tony.

"I am most sorry man of iron to have ruined your sleeping chamber."

Fortunately for everyone the intercom clicked on. "Avenger's Assemble, Avenger's Assemble."

Everyone jumped up and started heading for the roof and the new helicopter landing pad. "So what are we facing this time," Tony asked as he suited up.

Director Nick Fury said, "It's Loki."

Everyone froze, Thor looked overjoyed and everyone else looked scared. "Where is he," Clint asked.

"Central Park," Fury replied. They all ran for the helicopter.

*8*8*8*

Loki was devoutly wishing he hadn't sent his ship away so soon. "I thought this planet was labeled as friendly," he whispered to F.A.D.E. his highly intelligent computer. He was not completely unarmed but there was no way he could fight his way through this crowd and not be unnoticed or uninjured.

"It is Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied through the COM clip tucked in his left ear.

"Then why am I surrounded by a half dozen Earthlings wielding guns."

"I'm not sure Master Loki. I can not pick up any of their commutations just yet." The computer actually sounded nervous. There were a few noises and F.A.D.E. came back online. "I have gained limited access to the Earthlings communications Master Loki. I am working on gaining a better connection; the one I am on is very slow. So far I have not gained any information on why our presence has gained such a reaction."

"Start scanning for escape routes please."

"Immediately Master Loki, and shall I also send out a call for Sasha?"

"Please do, I can not possibly leave her in the hands of folk like these." Loki eyed the people surrounding him and raised his hands slowly to head height. He hoped these Earthlings would see this as a sign of surrender. He knew he should have studied this planet's habits more closely. Unfortunately there had not been enough time for research.


	2. Chapter 2 The Man with the Cat

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: Ok I messed up the Avenger's ending just a bit. There are not any spolier's that I can think of so if you have not seen the movie it won't be ruined for you._  
_What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclamers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 2 The Man with the Cat**

"This is too easy," Clint said an arrow pointed at Loki's chest.

"I agree. I don't like Reindeer Games, giving up so easily," Tony said. "J.A.R.V.E.S. can you scan the area? I want to know if Loki has any surprises for us."

"There isn't anything larger then a cat within a five mile radius," J.A.R.V.E.S. said.

Steve dressed in his Captain America uniform stepped forward "Loki." The man jerked to look at him. His lips suddenly pressed tightly together and his breathing hitched as he tried not to laugh out loud. "Loki, do you surrender?"

"Actually I'd like to know why I'm surrounded by weapons?" He cast a glance around only looking at them again when Tony started laughing.

"Don't play innocent Loki. You tried to take over New York three days ago. Did you truly think we wouldn't notice your return?"

"Actually I'd like to know how you survived your injuries," Banner interrupted.

Natasha did not pay much attention to the drama unfolding but instead focused on the man. She was surprised no one had noticed the differences yet. The last time they had fought Loki he had had black hair, not red, though she was sure his eyes were still green. His hair did not look like it had been dyed and his body moved in a different way then before. If it wasn't for the fact that he looked exactly like Loki she would have said it was someone else standing before them and not the Trickster God.

"I have come to the conclusion that you have mistaken me for someone else," Loki said. "I have never set foot on your planet before and I come in peace." There was a moment of profound silence as his words sunk in.

Tony, of course, was the fist to break the silence with laughter. "Do you really think we're going to believe that?" He snickered again, "And do you have any idea how cliché that was. I'm from outer space and I come in peace."

Thor growled and tightened his grip on his hammer. "Do not mock my brother. Loki you have returned have you given up this foolish dream of taking over this Realm. Will you come home with me, out parents miss you dearly."

Natasha fully expected for Loki to yell that Thor wasn't his brother or state the fact that Thor's parents were not his parents. Instead Loki sighed dropped his hands and promptly buried his head in them. He finally turned to Steve, who he must have figured was in charge.

"I'm very sorry to have to keep insisting but I'm not sure you understand. I am speaking the truth when I say that I have never been here before nor have I ever met you."

"Fine," Steve said calmly, "If you are an alien then why don't you tell us where your spaceship is?" Tony started laughing again, and Loki turned a concerned eye towards him.

"Is he alright," he asked hesitantly watching as Tony keeled over laughing.

"Just answer the question," Clint said still with his bow aimed at him.

Loki dropped his gaze to his left wrist and for the first time they noticed he was dressed very differently.

"Where is your armor, brother," Thor asked.

"Armor," Loki repeated looking up. He had a bemused expression on his face. "What would I be doing with armor?"

*8*8*8*

Loki now knew why Earth was a closed planet, the inhabitance were certified crazy. He glanced down at his computer and quickly brought up his flight chart. "My ship has arrived at its destination."

"And where is that," the man in the weird outfit and star covered shield asked.

F.A.D.E. brought up an Earthling map of the planet and Loki read of the name the computer gave him. "I believe you call it Antarctica."

"What's your ship doing there," the man asked sounding startled.

"You are not aware of it but your planet is restricted. I did not think it would be wise having my ship where someone might find it and perhaps cause further damage to it, or … I believe your term is freak-out? So I sent it to an isolated location to try to avoid notice."

The weirdly dressed earthlings exchanged looks and a few of them relaxed a bit. The atmosphere tensed again as the nearby bushes rattled and something darted out heading for Loki. All the guns went up and Loki found him-self in the uncomfortable position of having to deal with a burning cat trying to make its way into his jacket and half a dozen guns pointed in his direction again.

"Don't shot, he said, quickly grapping Sasha. "It is just my cat." He was glad his long jacket was fire proof, he was even more grateful it was chilly out and the jacket was zipped up, his shirt was not fireproof. He managed to get Sasha to stay still on one arm while he reached into his pocket for a treat. The guns were trained at him as his hand moved, but were stilled when he pulled out a brown lump that looked like liver. He waved the snack in front of Sasha's eyes and once her gaze was fixed on the treat lifted it above her head.

"Sasha cool down," he ordered. She gave him a look, looked at the Earthlings still aiming for them, back to him and then to the treat very fast. "Sasha cool down." Almost sullenly she flickered, then dimmed till the flames were out. "That's better," Loki said looking up at the people apologetically. "I'm very sorry about that, Sasha really does not like strangers."

The Earthlings were in different stages of shock. Finally the man with the star covered shield spoke, "I think we believe you now." Loki glanced around confused. "My name is Captain America would you mind coming with us to talk to our boss?"

"Who's your boss?"

"He's in charge of this planet's safety," Captain America said. A weird name for a parent to name a child, Loki thought, but from what he had seen Earthlings were completely weird.

"Very well I will meet with your boss," Loki said he didn't think he had a choice.

"Our headquarters are this way," Captain America said gesturing down the street, towards a large building. "We can take the helicopter back to our base."

"Alright, lead the way," Loki replied. He followed the people to the flying machine still holding Sasha.

_Please Review, constructive criticism appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3 Is This Normal?

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 3 Is This Normal Earthling Behavior?**

Nick Fury was not happy with the person sitting on the chair across the table of him. Loki was being difficult which was not a surprise but he truly seemed oblivious to what he had done three days ago. This whole ruse was even starting to make him believe that they had the wrong person. For a ruse it was a good one.

When they had been introduced to each other Loki had been very nice and had held out a hand to shake. When Fury had ignored the hand he had confusedly lowered it. He was holding a russet colored cat and a long black coat with lots of pockets.

"Sit," Fury ordered and Loki sat at the offered chair and put the cat on the ground. Then put both hands on the table and looked around the room. The room had been a meeting room before Fury had commandeered it so there was a wall sized glass window showing the destruction that was just starting to be cleared up. It was surprising that the Stark Tower had been cleaned up this fast but Fury supposed when you had enough money anything was possible.

"How come you are still alive," Fury asked. "I was under the impression your brother Thor had taken your body home to be buried."

"I don't have a brother," Loki sighed. "I believe you have also mistaken me for someone else. The people who took me here said you were in charge of this planet's protection Mr. Fury. Is this information correct?"

"Yes," Fury said slowly. "I am."

"Then these are my papers. They allow me short term access to your planet." Loki reached into his front pocket and pulled out a thin something and handed it to Fury. "I assume you picked up my signal asking for permission to land?"

"No, we picked up a signal but it was static, there weren't words."

"Then how do you know my name," Loki asked still holding out the device. Fury took the thing and studied it closely. The something seemed to be a clear lightweight glass rectangle about the size of a palm. At Fury's touch the screen lit up and weird writing covered the surface. It looked like official paperwork from the header to the official seal at the bottom of the page, when Fury scrolled.

"Do you expect me to be able to read this?"

"Sorry sir, F.A.D.E. please run the translator for Mr. Fury."

The words blinked out and were replaced with first Spanish, and then French finally the words flickered to English and stayed there. "Thank you," Fury said automatically then looked up, "Who's Fade?"

*8*8*8*

Loki held out his left wrist to show a computer about the size of a thin Blackberry attached to the glove he wore. "F.A.D.E. is my computer. I do not believe you have the technology yet but it is basically adjusted to my voice patterns so I do not have to type out all my instructions for my ship. It saves a lot of time."

"Fade?" Fury was studying Loki with an odd intensity that made him nervous.

"No F.A.D.E. otherwise known as a Fully Animated Device Emitter," Loki corrected and only just stopped himself from getting in to the technical details.

Fury just nodded and returned his scrutiny to the 'paper' work he had been given. "Your ship was damaged and that is why you were given permission to land?"

"Yes sir, my ship is badly damaged and it needs fixing urgently. Due to the location of the attack your planet was the only one with enough technology within range for me to gain the parts to fix my ship."

"Well good luck with that," Fury said now studying the device carefully. Almost reluctantly he handed the device back to Loki. "What do you need," he asked deciding to play along.

"Well first of all my fuel line has several leaks, my engine needs three new parts, the heat shield has been damaged and I'll probably have to replace my radio unless I can buy a new transmitter." He shrugged then continued, "And I'll also need some more fuel and some sort of energy source to recharge my batteries."

"You really planed this all out didn't you Loki," Fury said in amazement. "But how do you except to find someone who can put together a spaceship."

"I just need the parts," Loki said, "I am a mechanic." He watched in bewilderment as Fury swayed a bit, his eye rolled back and he collapsed on the floor tipping his chair over.

"Sir, are you alright?" Mr. Fury did not answer and Loki looked around for some help before getting out of his seat and kneeling down by the body. "Mr. Fury are you alright." He reached out as if to shake him then jerked his hand back as if he was afraid of getting bitten or hurting the man.

"F.A.D.E. is this normal Earthling behavior?"

"According to what I have seen fainting is a common thing in females of this species. Males usually only do this when mortally wounded, but I am reading no injuries on him. Though I am not updated with all the knowledge of this planet yet, so it is possible that this person is sick with something I am currently not aware exists. The wireless connection on this planet is really slow Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied a few seconds later. "I am doing my best."

"I am aware of that F.A.D.E. thank you for your help."

The women, who had called herself The Black Widow, from earlier came running in, "What happened to Director Fury?"

"We were talking and suddenly he fell out of his chair."

"What did you say to him," she asked feeling for a pulse.

"I just told him I was a mechanic." He watched as she turned to him in disbelief.

"Did you just say you were a mechanic?"

"I am speaking the correct language am I not," Loki asked going back to sit in his chair. "Is Mr. Fury alright? I could not discern the cause of his distress."

Fury sat up at that a moment later and looked Loki over. He gestured to the female to leave the room. He followed her and Loki watched through the glass doors as they preceded to discuses something with much arm flailing.

"Master Loki I have gained access to this place's information systems. The weirdly dressed people are what Earthlings call superheroes. This group is known as The Avengers and they have recently repelled a Chitauri attack."

"Wait the Chitauri are here!" He kept his voice low but stood up and went to the window to study the area.

"Correction Master Loki they were here. Apparently someone who bares your name opened a portal which was later destroyed by the people at the park."

"They won a fight against the Chitauri," Loki asked in disbelief. At least he now knew why the damage was there and why they had taken the helicopter. Most of the streets were still impassable.

"Yes they did Master Loki. They also killed the person who opened the portal. They must believe you are this person. They have pictures of this person and there is a striking resemblance between the two of you."

"Is there an escape route currently available F.A.D.E. if I need one?"

"Yes we are about twenty floors up I would suggest cutting a hole with one of your lasers through the glass and jumping out of the building. This species can not fly without aid and they do not possess antigravity belts at this facility. You will have exactly ten minuets to access your own belt before hitting the ground. Your belt should have enough power to get you safely to the ground before failing."

"Thank you F.A.D.E. that's reassuring, can you also find out what they are saying in the hallway?" He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and went to sit back at the table. While he waited he scooped up Sasha and scratched her ears softly. She started to purr.

"I will see what I can do Master Loki." It took a few minutes before F.A.D.E. came back online. "I am playing the audio from a nearby surveillance camera."

"We can't trust him," The Black Widow was saying.

"I'm starting to believe him," Fury responded. "Have you noticed the difference?"

"He could have dyed his hair."

"Do you really believe Loki dyed his hair," Fury asked. "Or got a cat? Tell me honestly, do you think this is actually Loki."

The Black Widow finally replied after a few minutes of silence, "No I don't but I can't believe what he says either. Loki is…was the god of lies, even if this person is who he says he is how can we know if it is the truth? I just find it way too convenient that aliens just turn up a few days after a major invasion attempt."

Fury sighed and shot a look back at Loki who met his gaze and continued to pet Sasha. "I guess our only move will be to trust him. We can have him fix his ship here on base and if this is Loki and he tries to take over the world again…well we'll just have to detain him. I want the team to watch him. Every minute every hour he is in this tower. He's being very through with his story and either that means he's telling a well rehearsed lie or he's telling the truth."

"I'll tell Tony he has a new house guest. He won't be happy but now Thor might stop having nightmares."

"Thor's been having nightmares," Fury asked.

"Yes," Natasha replied, "He keeps dreaming he killed his brother. He wakes everyone up at night and keeps breaking the beds Tony has to keep buying for him to sleep in. It might help having Loki or his twin in there nearby."

"I'll get him to move his ship over to the tower. He can use one of the helicopter hangers to work in." Fury tuned and came back in to the room. F.A.D.E. terminated the connection to the camera and powered down to save energy.

"Loki just how big is your ship," Fury asked as he came in and sat down after he straightened the chair.

Loki pursed his lips as he thought about how to answer the question. "It's about the size of one of your helicopters," he finally replied. "Not really the same dimensions but close enough to that size."

"Can you bring it here to this tower?"

"Yes, I believe so." Loki paused and checked his computer screen. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I have enough fuel for my ship to make the journey." He typed out a few commands on the keyboard. "It shall arrive here in three minutes if there are no complications. Where shall I have it land?" He asked the question as if he had not overheard the conversation outside the doorway. The less they knew of him and his abilities the better it would be for him.

"It can land on the helicopter pad on the roof. We currently have an empty hanger you can work in. We'll supply any parts you need, a place to sleep and food."

"I can sleep in my ship," Loki said. He was also sure his food synthesizers were working properly but was not certain.

"We insist on you having a proper bed," Fury replied.

"Well if you insist," Loki said getting up and scooping Sasha onto his shoulder. "But Sasha can stay with me right?"

"Sure your cat can stay."

"Good she hates being alone for too long and when she gets mad or scared she has the unfortunate tendency to burst into flames. I'd hate to accidentally burn the building down."

"Yes, we wouldn't want that to happen." Fury said in a tone of voice that said he didn't believe his words. "So what parts do you need?"

"I'm not sure yet. I had to land immediately and have not yet had a chance to make a full diagnosis of my ship beyond what I have already listed. Also I don't expect this planet to have all the parts I need. I will most likely have to find a similar part and modify it to serve my needs till I can get an actual replacement part. Once I have done a thorough search of my ship I will let you know what I may need," Loki finished.

"Very well, I'll take you to upstairs to your ship," Fury said.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Loki said. "I really appreciate it."


	4. Chapter 4 I Am Not A Reindeer

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 4 I Am Not a Reindeer**

Things had gotten better Loki had to admit that but things had also gotten a lot worse. Upon his completed assessment of the health of his ship he had found that the pirates who had attacked him had done a very thorough job of disabling his ship. He was lucky he had been able to land even. His steering had been disintegrated and besides the holes in his fuel tank the underside of his ship was going to have to be scraped completely, which meant he was going to have to rework an entire heat-shield without proper parts. He was looking forward to the challenge.

He was currently lying under his ship with what the humans called a wrench in one hand, a pair of pliers in the other and a small hammer in his mouth gripped between his teeth. He was trying to get a bolt lose so he could check the heat displacement system but the bolt had been melted completely by the battle. He had just cut the bolt lose and lowered the protective panel when someone interrupted his work.

"Loki?" The voice was loud and had the oddest trace of an accent that not even F.A.D.E. had been able to identify yet.

"F.A.D.E. please tell me that is not Thor," he begged the computer.

"I'm sorry Master Loki it is Thor, there are others with him as well."

Loki sighed and scooted out from under the ship, leaving some of his tools and the panel under the ship. The big man was an alright person but he still called Loki his brother though a week after his arrival everyone seemed to believe he was not the lunatic who had tried to take over the world. He guessed the lunatic had not been a mechanic so when he had started actually making something they had believed his story, or maybe they still suspected him but were just content to leaving him alone and watching his movements. He turned his thoughts back to Thor who had the oddest tendency to speak in a fashion that was hard to understand.

"Brother!" The big man held out his arms and practically squeezed the breath out of him and lifted him about a foot off the ground. He was still wearing his armor and that ridiculous red cape of his so, when Thor put him down Loki discreetly rubbed his chest to try to get his breath back. He really couldn't understand why anyone would wear something like that by their own accord.

"Would thou enjoyest a walk through this marvelous city?"

"What Thor means is would you like to go shopping with us," Tony Stark said from the doorway. He was dressed in what passed for casual on this planet, a thing called a T-shirt and something else called blue jeans.

"I've got to work," Loki said quickly.

Thor's joyful expression dropped and Steve Rogers poked his head into the hanger as well. He too was dressed casually which was a relief because Loki had a tendency to laugh at his costume, well only when no one was around. "Loki your ship is not going to walk away if you leave it for a few hours. We even got Tony and Banner out of their labs to come with. We're going to a mall."

"Yes come on Reindeer Games," Tony said prying the wrench out of his hands and placing it on a nearby work table. He then seized Loki's left arm while Thor joyfully seized his right one.

"You'll love the place brother," Thor cried out as they all piled into the elevator and headed down to the ground floor. The others of their team were not as happy to see that Loki was coming with, the most noticeable of them being Clint and Natasha.

"I'm not your brother," he muttered under his breath as Thor shoved him into the back of a large vehicle, the humans called a van. "Nor do I look anything like a reindeer," he said in exasperation as Tony piled in next to him.

"You know what a reindeer is," Tony asked.

"Yes I looked it up on the computer you left me," Loki replied.

"What is a reindeer anyways," Thor asked. Tony turned red around the cheeks.

Loki replied to the question, "A reindeer is a four legged animal with hooves and fur. It is used as a pack animal in cold climates. They are also associated with someone named St. Nick, who apparently uses them to help him break into children's houses and leave the children toys if they are good."

Steve laughed, "You did do your research." He settled in the middle row of the vehicle, buckled up and turned to look at the back row.

"You have been calling my brother an animal of servitude," Thor bellowed trying to stand up probably to throttle Tony. His seatbelt stopped him and Loki quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"Thor stop, I am sure your friend meant no harm with his comment. There must be worse things he could call me." Tony sniggered at that while Natasha and Clint sat in the front which left Dr. Banner to share the middle with Steve.

"Wait a minute," Director Fury's voice called out. Dr. Banner opened the backdoor and Fury climbed in. "I need to get some more dress shirts and someone need to watch Loki if he is going with you."

"Umm… ok Director," Natasha said as Fury closed the door behind him and buckled up. Natasha started the van and they headed out. Loki spent the twenty minute drive staring out the window and looking at the people who inhabited this planet. He was stuck in the middle but Thor didn't seem to mind him leaning over his body to look at the things passing by. He even risked taking a few pictures with F.A.D.E., discreetly of course. The van was oddly silent but he ignored it, in favor of doing a little sight seeing.

*8*8*8*

"We're here," Tony said shaking Loki's arm as they pulled up to a large building and started hunting for a parking spot in the parking garage. Natasha finally found one and parked. Then they all piled out of the van. They entered the mall and split up into groups.

Clint and Natasha needed to go to the hunting store to get some new arrows. Tony was taking Thor and Steve clothing shopping. Dr. Banner, Director Fury, and Loki were left to go shopping together. The Avengers agreed to meet up at the food courts in three hours and then scattered.

Fury looked at the two of them, "So where are we going to first?"

Loki shrugged and Dr. Banner said, "I need to get some parts for my latest research. I believe there is a Radio Shack here."

"Second floor," Loki said from his place by the large map.

"And I just need some new dress shirts," Fury said. "Loki do you need anything."

"Besides getting my ship back in shape," he asked dryly. "No but I do like sight seeing when I can if I'm in a new place. What is A Radio Shack?"

"A store that sells electronics," Fury replied looking the map over then leading the way. They followed him up the escalators and to the upper levels.

"There's a store that sells electronics? Would I be able to buy a radio there or a new transmitter? My radio is currently unusable which might be why you did not receive my signal when I arrived."

Fury shrugged, "You might be able to. Wait come on, I can get some shirts here." He headed to a JC Penney's. They soon found themselves in the men's section looking for white, long sleeved, size medium button-down shirts.


	5. Chapter 5 Dragons Are Vegetarian?

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 5 Dragons Are Vegetarian?**

Loki wandered a little way down the aisle and ended up in another section that F.A.D.E. informed him was for male children. A T-shirt on a manikin caught his attention. It was green with a red scaly beast curled around the shoulders of the shirt and down the sides. Its mouth was open and it was breathing fire. Written on the front of the shirt were the words, 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons; for you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'

Loki started to laugh. "F.A.D.E. could you take a picture of this shirt please?" He held up his arm and the computer obliged.

"Loki! Loki! Where are you?"

He leaned out around the displays, Fury say him and must have motioned to Dr. Banner because they both came over. "Sorry I wandered off," Loki said still snickering at the shirt.

"What is so funny," Fury asked suspiciously. He had a hand on his gun and looked around.

"Nothing," Loki said. "Just the T-shirt." He pointed it out and they read it.

"You think a dragon eating people is funny." Fury asked.

"Well I don't know about dragons on Earth but the dragons I know are vegetarian," Loki said still laughing slightly. Dr. Banner started laughing as well; it might have been due to Fury's face or the thought of a fire breathing dragon eating vegetables.

"Are you saying you've met dragons before?" Loki nodded and Fury scoffed. "Do you really believe I'd fall for that lie?"

*8*8*8*

Loki looked confused at Fury's words, Banner noted. In truth, he had been avoiding Loki as much as possible he didn't want to break Stark's tower again, especially since it had just been repaired. He didn't want the Other Guy to make another mess. Still he had noticed two things that made Loki interesting.

One was that Loki trusted them in a way he found hard to explain, especially after the fight. The second was that this Loki actually knew how to fix things. Thor had broken Stark's coffee maker this morning and then had promptly woken up Loki and dragged him to the kitchen to see if he could fix it. Loki had, after a few minutes, and a short explanation from Steve on what the machine was supposed to do. He also used about ten washers and part of a small garden hose. As far as he knew Loki had not known anything about machines. The logical conclusion was that the Loki standing in front of him talking about vegetarian dragons was not the lunatic who had tried to take over the world a week ago. Unfortunately there was no real way to test his hypothesis without further evidence.

With that cheerful thought he figured it might be alright to start a conversation with him. "Loki do you want the shirt? You probably need some new clothes; you've been wearing that shirt since you got here."

"If it is not too much trouble that would be wonderful," Loki replied. "I've been so busy working on my ship I haven't had time to do any laundry." He paused a little and frowned. "I'm not even sure if my ship can still do laundry. I should check that when we get back. I've been concentrating on some of the bigger problems."

It took a few minutes to find three pairs of jeans that fit, several T-shirts and a package of socks. Then they headed to the cashier.

"Do I know you sir," she looked at Loki hard like she was trying to place him.

"I don't believe so," Loki said nervously.

"You don't," Fury said stepping in. "He's from out of town." He hurriedly paid and hurried them out of the store and into the crowds of the mall.

Their next stop was Radio Shack. Loki looked like he had died and gone to heaven when he found electric wires and a replacement part for his radio. As far as Banner could tell the transmitter of Loki's radio needed replacing. He wondered if the parts were compatible. When they finally dragged Loki out of the shop he was happy and had some of the parts he had told them he might have to forge himself. Apparently wires still had to be drawn by hand in outer space and Loki had feared he might have to do the same here but without the benefit of actual tools made for the job.

"We have an hour to get to the food courts," Fury informed them. "Do either of you have any ideas where to go next?"

"We can just wander around," Dr. Banner suggested. "Loki, do you have anything you want to see here?"

"I have no preference," Loki said shifting his bags from one hand to the other.

"Then we can go this way." They headed around the mall towards the food courts at a leisurely pace. Fury started interrogating Loki again. "So is your family going to miss you?" He nodded to the Radio Shack bag. "Your radio is broken are they going to be worried when you don't call home?"

"No, they are no longer among the living."

"What happened," Fury asked.

"May we discuses something else. I do not like talking about home that much." Fury was about to speak again but Loki stopped short and squinted at a shop. "Does that shop sell books?"

"Yes," Dr. Banner replied. "Don't they have books in space?"

"Yes if you are rich. Most of the literature has been computerized. If you want a written copy bound like that." He nodded to the hardback book in the window. "Well, it is expensive."

"Do you like to read," Dr. Banner inquired.

"Yes, it is one of the few hobbies that can be safely done in a small space for an extended period of time. It gets quite lonely on a ship with no one else around. I have Sasha but she can not talk to me in a language I understand and the ship basically flies its self, it is all computerized now. Which is a good thing," Loki remarked turning to Banner. "If you miscalculate on reentry on some places you can burn up in the atmosphere. Computers have made it less dangerous to travel."

"I can imagine," Banner said. "Do you want to go in?"

"May I?"  
"I suppose so," Fury said. "We do have forty minutes before we need to meet the others at the food court." They went into the Barnes & Noble bookstore.

Thirty minutes later they emerged with another bag and Loki with his nose stuck in a book about proverbs from around the world. Banner and Director Fury exchanged looks over Loki's head as they steered him towards the food court.


	6. Chapter 6 Dance the Macarena

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 6 Dance the Macarena**

They were on time but the rest of the team was already there. Loki was yanked out of his book and into a crushing hug by Thor who had changed into a new plaid long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Thor yanked Loki down to sit next to him asking what he wanted to eat. Laughing the other Avengers joined them around the tables and Tony Stark left to order their food from Pizza Hut. When he came back they all dug into the pizza and talked about what they had gotten at the mall including Halloween costumes. Dr. Banner had just reached for the last slice of pizza, when all hell broke lose. Dr. Doom's doombots were attacking the Avengers while he stood laughing his head off in the corner of the large room.

"Brother," Thor cried out looking around for Loki as he held out his hand to summon Mjolnir. Dr. Banner had already hulked out and had overturned the table smashing doombots left and right.

*8*8*8*

Loki upon sensing trouble grabbed his bags, and jumped over his seat heading for the far wall just as Dr. Banner turned bulky, and green. That was a bit of a shock but Loki ignored anything except getting to relative safety. He huddled in a corner of the room.

"F.A.D.E. run the danger program. I want to know what's attacking me."

"They appear to be robots Master Loki. Should I try program 458?"

Before Loki could answer one of the robots turned towards his direction and tried to blast him. He quickly tapped a button on his belt and jumped straight into the air as the bolt of energy discharged harmlessly against the wall. Loki coughed as the dust billowed around them. He issued an order to F.A.D.E., "F.A.D.E. instate program 458. If that one does not work keep going down the list till one does."

The robot turned and spotting him raised its weapons again, with another push of a button Loki dogged and controlling the antigravity belt set down a few paces away. He ducked under a table and the robot seemed to be having trouble finding him. Loki took a moment to look for his hosts. Mr. Fury was shooting at a robot and dodging. Clint was standing on a table with his new bow and arrows shooting as well. Natasha was also fighting with guns and Thor was hitting the robots with what looked like an oversized forge hammer. The green being who had once been Dr. Banner apparently did not need a weapon preferring to grasp a robot by the leg and smashing it around. Mr. Stark was in some sort of gold and red colored armor he had been carrying around in a suitcase or some such thing. Steve was throwing the food trays at the robots with deadly accuracy and the rest of the people were either screaming their heads off or taking pictures of the fight.

Doom was still laughing in his corner untouched by the disaster around him. There was a crash and a doombot crashed through the skylight. It was holding a small blue square in its hand and was heading to Doom.

Fury's phone rang. "I'm a little busy," he shouted as he answered the phone. "What!" Half of the Avengers turned to look at him. "What do you mean the Tesseract is missing?" He looked up and cursed. "Head's up Doom's got the Tesseract, detain him."

"Too late Director," Doom said a slight sneer in his voice as he took the object from the robot.

"Master Loki," F.A.D.E. said, "I'm in, what should I use?"

"Just use anything," Loki said rapidly. "Initiate the sequence."

Mr. Stark shot toward the man in the silver mask they called Dr. Doom. The villain lifted his left hand to blast him when F.A.D.E. broke in.

"Program 458 initiated Master Loki," F.A.D.E. said as music suddenly flooded the area. All the robots and Dr. Doom froze in place. Stark grabbed the Tesseract quickly then blinked.

"Hey boss I think this is another robotic version of Doom. Wonder why he froze up."

"Stark don't go any closer," Fury ordered as Stark took a step closer. Suddenly Doom and all the remaining doombots came back to live. Stark jumped back, one of his hands glowing with energy. It was not needed because as the music entered the room the robots started to dance.

"Am I seeing things," Stark asked, "Because I'm seeing Dr. Doom dancing the Macarena."

"No I'm with you," Natasha said watching the show, "Dr. Doom is definitely doing the Macarena. Now does anyone know why he's dancing?"


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween Playlist

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 7 Halloween Playlist**

"I am afraid that's my fault," Loki said crawling out from under the table he had been hiding under. "I infected them with a computer virus."

"You have a computer virus that makes robots dance," Stark asked as he pushed a button and his suit folded up into a briefcase. He pulled out his phone and started taking a video of the sight. "Awesome, I'm totally putting this on U Tube."

"No I apparently have not finished the virus completely. It was supposed to make the robots shut down, not dance."

"Hulk like dancing metal dolls. They not want to hurt Hulk."

"You said it big guy," Stark said, "Loki you should totally keep the virus the way it is. This is hilarious."

"Is everything a joke to you," Loki asked.

"Funny things are," was Stark's reply. "Will they dance to anything?"

"I believe so Mr. Stark," Loki replied.

"Just call me Tony," he replied. "Can you make them dance to The Monster Mash?"

"How about Thriller," Clint offered.

"I've got a playlist of Halloween songs," Fury offered as he got off his phone. The Avengers looked at him shocked. "What? I've got a life outside of The Avengers as well. There also is a cleanup squad coming in twenty minutes."

"Give me the list Mr. Fury and I will see what I can do," Loki said. He took Fury's phone and typed away at his computer. The music changed and the robots started dancing swing dancing to The Monster Mash. "Thriller is up next," Loki announced when he was done and had returned the phone to Fury. "Now could someone tell me what Halloween is?" All the Avengers, Fury included, laughed.

*8*8*8*

Loki was back to work on his ship. He now had a working radio and the wires he needed to rewire the steering system. He had also been able to find a replacement fuel tank and fuel lines. He was lost in thought when F.A.D.E. announced that he had a visitor.

He wiggled out from under his ship and smiled at the man. "Sta… Tony," he corrected himself. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you needed help with your ship. I am a bit of a mechanic myself."

"I actually can't do much right now," Loki admitted going over to the cover of his heat displacement system. He rapped the metal with a finger. "I need a new cover for the heat displacement system or it will fry again when I leave the planet and my ship will overheat." He glanced over at Tony and saw he looked a little disappointed. "If you want, you can see the inside of my ship," he offered.

Tony lit up. "That would be neat."

He returned the grin and with a touch of a button opened the door and extended the ramp. "Guests first," he offered to Tony who bounded up the ramp and into the control room. "This is the control room," he explained. "In that room," he pointed to the opposite side of the room, "Is the gallery. My bed room is beyond that. Then I have the engine room and the cargo hold. The hold takes up most of the space."

"Why were you flying around Earth anyways," Tony asked.

"Visiting a friend in this galaxy," Loki replied as they walked into the gallery. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure," Stark replied, watching with interest as Loki moved past him. He reached up opened a cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He went over to the screen by the counter and started typing something. Loki moved a cup under a spigot. Water poured into the cup and Loki made to give it to Tony before he frowned sniffed the liquid and took a sip. He made a face and spat it out, in what appeared to be a sink.

"What was wrong," Tony asked coming over.

"Would you still like to help me with my ship," Loki asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We need to remove the wall. One of the fuel lines is leaking and tainting my water supply. I suppose it is a good thing I found out before I left," Loki said with a laugh, "Or I would not have fresh water for my trip back."

"I'll get some water from inside for both of us and you get the tools we need," Tony said. "And the last one back is a rotten egg." With that he sped out the door and Loki stared after him.

"F.A.D.E. do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Not at the moment Master Loki, but I will look it up. I am sure Mr. Stark was using a saying from this planet," the computer answered.

"Thank you F.A.D.E." Loki headed outside the ship grabbed his toolbox and went back inside. A few minutes Tony was back carrying two large bottles of water.

He grinned as he came back in. "Guess I'm the rotten egg then," he said laughing.

"I suppose so," Loki agreed. "Here take this wench and work at the bottom panel." He touched his belt and carefully levitated a foot of the ground. "I'll get the top."

"Nice belt," Tony said kneeling down to get the bolts loose.

"Thank you it does come in useful at times," Loki replied starting on his own job.


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking the Ice

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 8 Breaking the Ice**

Sixteen bolts apiece later, they had one panel of the wall down, and after Loki shut down the water system and waited a few minutes for the water to drain, they had all the hoses out and spread across the floor. Loki had already filled the sink full of water and with some help was submerging the tubes one by one to check for leaks.

"So I was just wondering," Tony began handing Loki another tube and drying off the one Loki handed him. "Why are you flying this ship anyways? If you're a mechanic shouldn't you have a shop of your own somewhere?"

"I should say I'm an ex-mechanic."

Tony snorted, "There is no suck thing as an ex-mechanic. I saw what you did to my coffee maker a few days ago." He caught Loki's anxious look and grinned. "Don't worry it works better now then it has ever did. Besides Thor told me he broke it. Between him and Hulk I think I'll be needing to replace a lot of things. I've gotten off track though. If you can fix something without knowing what it is first, why don't you have your own shop?"

Loki sighed and his bare hands stilled in the water. "I did have a shop once."

"What happened," Tony asked gently.

"I left and while I was gone my home got blown up. I should have been there."

"Would you have been able to have stopped the explosion," Tony asked softly.

Loki shook his head, "No I lived in a trading post village, very small, quiet, but important. It was in the way of the front guard of a Chitauri attack so they blew it up. That drew the attention of the police of course but by the time they got there my world was gone and the Chitauri didn't exactly want to mess with the police so they left. It was pointless slaughter."

"And left you alone without anywhere to go," Tony said. "I'm sorry that happened, but not that sorry."

Loki frowned and looked a Tony oddly, "Why not."

"Because if you had died, or your home was not destroyed I never would have met you and if I never had met you I would never have seen Dr. Doom dancing." Loki started laughing along with Tony.

"And speaking of dancing would you like to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor," Loki asked resuming his work. One of the tubes started 'blowing' bubbles and he stuck a toothpick in the hole so they would be able to find it again when they went to patch the hole up later.

"It will be easy," Tony said, "I'm having a Halloween party two days from now on Halloween. The DJ I hired for the party called and said he couldn't make it. Since you did so well with the robots I was wondering if you could fill in and play the music."

"I suppose I could try but I do not know what Earth songs would be appropriate."

"I'll help you. We can do it now if you wish. Those tubes need to dry and that was the last one, so we've got time to kill. One more thing though it is a costume party. You must dress up in a costume."

"I don't…"

Tony cut him off, "It doesn't have to be fancy. I know! We could get you an eye patch and you can wear your black coat."

"Who would I be dressed up as that," Loki asked.

"Director Fury!"

"I don't think I should dress up as your boss."

"He's not really my boss." Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow at that. "He's only my boss when I'm saving the world," Tony said sullenly.

"I still don't think that would be wise," Loki countered. "But I will find something to wear for your party Tony."

"Thanks Loki, come on we can make our plans in the kitchen I'm starving," Tony grabbed Loki's arm and they went to find some food.

*8*8*8*

Two days later Tony and Loki had finally finished putting the gallery wall back together. "You'll be downstairs tonight right?"

"I did promise didn't I," Loki replied gathering up his tools.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Not sure," Loki said, "I've had other things to worry about then costumes."

"I've got an eye patch if you want it," Toney said a gleam in his eye.

"I'll find something," Loki promised as he escorted Tony off his ship.

"You better or I'll find something for you to wear." Tony headed back inside the tower and Loki ducked back inside.

"F.A.D.E. could you find out what Earthling adults wear to Halloween costume parties?"

"Sure thing Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied. "But he did say dress up."

"No. I am not. I can't."

"At least look Master Loki."

"NO!" Loki dropped down on to his bed and sighed. After a minute he got off the bed and kneeling down next to it reached under it. He dragged out a metal box with a blue lock on the front. His hands hovered over the fragile lock of ice. "No, I won't think of them. I can't." He took a shaky breath and touched the lock. The ice melted at his touch and he opened the lid.

Inside are the pictures of his home. He removed them not looking at them, not yet. Loki paused when he reached the gold cloth bundle at the bottom. He lifted it out and looked at the clothes there. He reached to pick up the mask then the other garments.

"It is a party,' F.A.D.E. says softly. "And those are the only clothes that would be adequate for the evening. It is alright to live."

Loki slowly pulled his shit off and reached for the costume, "Alright I'll wear it."


	9. Chapter 9 Avengers Assemble

_Before you get started reading._  
_Author's note: What you need to know for this fic, is that Loki is dead. Thor has just returned from his funeral in Asgard. It has been three days since Loki's attack and it is in MidOctober about a week from Halloween._  
_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 9 Avengers Assemble **

Tony looked at the clock on the wall and worriedly shook his head. "I thought your new DJ would be here by now," Pepper said irritably. "You said you would get a new one did you forget?"

"Pepper would I forget something like that? He must be running late." The door opened then and Loki walked in. "Loki what are you wearing?"

"It is wedding garb from Kleik's."

"What are you the bride," Tony asked looking at the skirt, "And is that gold?"

"It is gold and no I am not the bride. In their culture everyone wears skirts to semi-important occasions."

"What do they wear to important occasions," Pepper asked.

"Nothing." They both blinked and Loki grinned a little. "That's why I refuse to go to their funerals. This was the only thing I had that would be suitable for this occasion."

"You look stunning," Tony said hoarsely. Loki was wearing a gold half mask with what appeared to be small blue sapphires set in the corner of the eyeholes. He was also wearing a gold blouse with sapphires as buttons and a long gold skirt, decorated with gems cut and set out like flowers around the hem. He also sported a gold choker with a large tear shaped sapphire set in the middle. The gem was engraved with something that looked like words but not in any language ever seen on Earth.

"Thank you so where should I set up," Loki asked holding up a set of speakers.

"Over here," Pepper said as Tony failed to move.

"Thank you madam," Loki said politely following her. Pepper noticed his feet were clad in gold and sapphire encrusted slippers.

"So who's wedding did you attend dressed like that," she asked as he set up the speakers and plugged Tony's ipod into them.

"My," he paused then said slowly, "My best friend's wedding. He died the next day." Loki finished the sentence his eyes slightly glazed over in sorrow then he looked up at her and smiled. "He looked awful in his outfit."

"It must have been hard losing him," Pepper said giving him a slight hug as he stood up.

"You have no idea."

"I just might. I nearly lost Tony last week."

"Right he fought against the Chitauri. I didn't think he was injured."

"He wasn't injured, in the fight. He brought a missile through the portal and nearly didn't make it back alive. I guess I was lucky I didn't lose him for good."

"Very lucky but do you not have to change?"

She glanced down at her pants and gasped, "Yes I do. I'll be right back."

"Do you need anymore help? I can help set up while you go change your clothes."

"Thanks Loki, go to the kitchen and get the punch bowl and put it on that table over there. Then get the cups and put them by the bowl. I'll be back shortly."

Loki did so then helped Tony carry the food in as well. "Loki, I never asked how I could pay you for helping me tonight"

"Tony you do not have to pay me. It is my pleasure to help."

"Loki I'm a billionaire I may not have to pay you but I want to. So what do you want?"

Loki thought for a minute, "Sodium Chloride."

"Salt, you want to be paid in salt?"

"Yes, it doesn't have to be a lot, a gram or two will be fine."

"Why do you want salt," Tony asked again.

Loki raised an eyebrow in retaliation, "Because I can sell it for a good price elsewhere."

"Do you realize salt is inexpensive here?"

"Is it?"

"Yes it is. You haven't gotten around to studying Earth yet have you?"

"Not quite. I have not had much time and do you not also have to go get dressed for your party as well."

"You're right be seeing you in a bit." Tony waved and ran towards the bedrooms. Loki smiled it felt good being with people again, very good.

*8*8*8*

Fury did not want to go to Stark's party; he had gone though to try to get some more information on Loki. He lingered outside the door of the room and wondered if he had gotten the wrong room or time. He had expected to have music blaring when he arrived up instead it was a decent level. He walked in and immediately spotted Stark, who was dressed in a suit of armor. Not his Iron Man armor, but 17th century German armor, complete with a sword and shield, which were leaning against the bar. Fury preyed Stark wouldn't get too drunk and try to use the sword.

He looked again around the room. Clint and Natasha were dressed as Robin Hood and Annie Oakley respectively while Pepper Potts was dressed in a long medieval gown. He didn't see Dr. Banner yet but Steve Rogers was standing by the DJ talking and dressed as waiter, he was using his shield as a tray. Fury headed over keeping his eye's pealed for Loki. Stark had said he had invited him.

He pulled up short when he realized the DJ was Loki. He tugged the brim of his fedora low over his eye patch turned up his collar and slipped into the shadows to listen to the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10 Shake, Rattle And Roll

_Before you get started reading._

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Well enjoy._

**Chapter 10 Shake, Rattle. And Roll**

"You do realize you're going to get a lot of grief wearing a dress," Steve asked Loki.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter that much. I'm not going to be here much longer."

"So your ship is almost finished?"

"Yes, Tony helped me find some of the materials I need. I should be ready for a test flight in another week."

"That's good," Steve said. "I came over to say thank you for helping us with Doom at the mall."

"It was nothing," Loki said. "You are my hosts; I could do something to help you, so I did."

"It was very important we didn't loss the Tesseract."

"I can imagine," Loki said switching songs and adjusting the lights.

Steve looked up sharply at that statement. "What do you know about the Tesseract?"

"A lot," Loki shrugged, "I've been to the planet where they are mined. There's a very nice group of Dwarves who mine that particular mineral. Why do you want to know?"

"There are more of them?"

"Yes, of course. Lot's of planets have a Tesseract, a nice energy source. If I could use yours I can recharge my ship's battery, but if you did not know that then why did you need it back?"

"People have been using it to make weapon's here," Steve said before he could stop himself.

"Well that is a waste," Loki remarked dropping the volume a little and dimming the lights. Tony and Pepper were slow dancing together and Steve smiled. "A Tesseract can easily provide energy for your whole planet."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Loki nodded, "Indeed, I am sure you planet will figure it out eventually."

"We will figure out what eventually," a different voice asked.

"Dr. Banner," Loki exclaimed, "Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine," Banner replied, "So what will we figure out what eventually?" He was dressed in a white stained lab coat with wispy white hair sticking up at odd angles.

"He says someday we'll figure out how to use the Tesseract as an energy source instead of killing people," Steve answered. "And what are you dressed as?"

"I'm a mad scientist," Banner said looking over the thickest pair of safety goggles ever seen on Earth.

"You should have been Dr. Jekyll," Tony said coming over and flinging an arm around both their shoulders.

Steve brightened up, "I actually understood that reference."

"Well I didn't," Loki broke in. "Anyone care to explain."

"You haven't read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Tony asked, "Where have you been."

Loki's eyes flashed a little before he replied, "In outer space, with my cat."

They laughed and Tony held up his hands in mock surrender. "I guess you got me there. Say didn't you remark that you liked sight seeing."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well if no one is expecting you back home how about we go sightseeing tomorrow," Tony said snatching a wine glass from a passing waiter, who was dressed as a vampire (it was red wine). "Blood anyone," he asked offering the cup around before taking a sip when the others quickly shook their heads.

"I don't think I can. I've still got to repair my ship," Loki protested.

"But you can't leave New York without seeing The Statue of Liberty," Tony protested. "Or a Broadway show!"

"Tony, just how much wine have you been drinking tonight," Banner asked.

Tony ignored him and turned to Loki still clinging to Steve and Banner. "What's wrong afraid of having fun?"

"No," Loki said, "I just do not want a repeat of the incident at the Mall."

"Actually it might be fun to get out for a little," Steve broke in. "And we are not attacked every time we go out in public." He turned reassuringly to Loki. "I promise."

"Well, I guess so," Loki agreed, "It would be nice to see a bit more of your city before I must leave."

"Then it is settled," Tony partially shouted as he swayed a bit.

Pepper came hurrying over, "I believe that is the signal to call it a night. Loki could you play one last song before the party's over, while I get him to bed?"

"Absolutely Ms. Potts," Loki replied.

"We'll help you get him to bed," Steve said, adjusting his grip on Tony. "How did he get real armor in the first place?" Pepper shrugged and led them towards the bedrooms.

Loki watched them go and leaned over the microphone flickering it on, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the last dance?" He flipped off the microphone and started a slow but spooky sounding waltz.

*8*8*8*

Fury carefully made his way out of the shadows and towards the door. He paused a few feet away when he saw Agents Romanoff and Barton snuggled up on a couch and using some of the decorative toothpicks from the sandwiches as darts, their target was an orange paper napkin a foot away. They were further hampered by the fact that Sasha was batting at the toothpicks as they threw them. Romanoff was laughing as she held the cat petting her gently and scolding when the cat messed up another shot.

When the last song was announced Natasha put down Sasha and her toothpicks grabbed Clint by the arm and dragged him out to the dance floor where he held her tightly and they swayed till the song ended before reluctantly breaking apart.

Fury shook his head and left, he still had a mountain of paperwork to do but he was glad he had made the right choice in not reporting Loki's arrival to the World Security Council. This Loki was alright.


	11. Chapter 11 I Love NY!

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

_Also the chapters are going to get a little shorter after this one. _

**Chapter 11 I Love NY!**

6:00 was early for Stark to be up Loki noticed as he sat eating pancakes with Steve, in the kitchen. Tony was bleary-eyed and headed straight for the coffee. One sip later he was surprisingly hangover free.

"What," Tony sputtered as he looked down at his cup of coffee suddenly awake. Steve and Loki were sniggering. "What did you put in my coffee?"

"Nothing," Banner said, "Last night we got to talking and developed a new strand of protein that would reduce the effects of a hangover. It try it out we put it in your coffee, and what are you doing awake this early anyways?"

Tony scrubbed a hand over his eyes and then grinned, "I said we were going sightseeing today. I had to wake up early for that! J.A.R.V.E.S. wake up Clint and Natasha and get them out here fast."

"So where exactly are you taking me," Loki asked finishing his food. He went to the sink and cleaned off his dish.

"I'm so glad you asked I have a whole itinerary planed. First we're going to Rockefeller Plaza. Then we are going to take a boat ride out to Lady Liberty. After that we are going to Times Square where we are going to get lunch then to see a Broadway show, so everyone has to dress nicely. After the show we can go to central park, get some dinner, and go home."

Everyone was staring at Tony when he was through. "What show are we seeing," Clint asked, as he started a bowl of oatmeal.

"I got tickets to Wicked," Tony said, "It's supposed to be great."

"Well I guess it can't hurt to have fun," Natasha remarked. "I'll go change into something a little more appropriate."

The rest of the Avengers followed suit and changed out of their PJ's and into nice but casual clothes. Loki followed them out of the tower 'disguised' by a baseball hat so people wouldn't freak out. Loki did not understand how wearing a hat could hide anything but he wore the cap because Thor had given it to him and didn't wish to hurt his feelings. Steve had come back to the kitchen not only dressed but also with a digital camera.

Thor walked next to Loki loudly talking about his home; Loki had yet to discover its name, and how much fun they were going to have today. They reached Rockefeller Center just as it was opening up and they piled into the long line, Tony handing out the tickets he had already purchased."

Thirty minutes latter they were inside and heading up the elevators. At the top they looked out the windows took a few pictures with Steve's camera and decided to climb up all the stairs to the top of the building. Thor did his god thing and cleared the sky which had been a dark shade of gray as they snapped pictures of themselves with the Chrysler building in the background. On the way out they stopped for a snack, Thor insisted, and Tony told Loki about how there was a skating rink here. He even brought a small snow globe with the ice rink in it for Loki.

They made it to the Ferry an hour ahead of time so they walked around the gift shop joking with each other and ate McDonald's hamburgers and fries, because Thor was hungry again. They then stood on the deck with the wind blowing sea spray in their faces, as the boat made their way around the island. When they got back they ended up in Times Square.

Loki looked around at the crowds of people rushing by, this Times Square, was as busy as any space port Loki had ever been to. "Hey Loki, do you like M&M's?"

"M and whats," Loki asked looking at Clint.

"M&M's," he replied, "They have the largest store around here. Let's go find it," the archer urged them. It ended up as a contest between J.A.R.V.E.S. and F.A.D.E. to see who could get their team to the building first. Loki's team ended up winning because Clint had ran ahead leaving Steve, Loki and Banner to run after him and catch up. So Loki had his first M&M, and discovered he actually liked chocolate, while the other's had to keep Thor from eating the tub of red M&M's Tony had bought.

After that they found a street fair and Thor insisted they try all the food so they did, enjoying the variety of food for lunch. Natasha bought a silver bracelet from a vender and Tony dragged Loki and Steve to a T-shirt booth. "You have to have one of these," he said gleefully holding out a white shirt to Loki.

He took it and frowned, "I heart NY? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Banner, who had followed them, laughed, "The heart means love and NY is the initials of New York. The T-shirt therefore reads 'I Love New York.'"

Loki handed the shirt back to Tony. "Why would I need a shirt that says that?"

Tony handed it back and grinned, "Because it is a gift and I say so." He picked out another T-shirt and handed it to Steve. He paid for both shirts then led them away to get Thor away from the chocolate strawberries.

They looked around the shops lining the streets and before Loki knew it he had a plastic bag full of things, the latest being ten postcards, and three toy stuffed mice with 'I love NY' embroidered on them, from Natasha for Sasha. He had given up protesting the gifts so he barely blinked when Tony bought him a program for the play they were watching, the CD and a black T-shirt with Wicked written in green on the front.

It had been a perfect day Loki admitted as they made their way home eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company. They were all tired from the game of tag they had played in central park after swinging on the swings in the playground. "Did you have fun Loki," Tony asked as they got into the elevator in the Stark Tower.

"I did," Loki said shifting the bags from one hand to the other. "Thank you for taking me."

"No problem," Natasha said giving his shoulder's a small hug before getting out of the elevator as they reached the penthouse. "You're family now."

"Family?" Loki sounded unsure.

"Yes family," Steve said, "Now we better all get to sleep, and Loki."

Loki turned back perplexed a little, "Yes?"

"I was right when I told you we didn't get attacked every time we left the tower," Steve said mischievously.

"I guess so," Loki shot back laughing.


	12. Chapter 12 Slipping the Leash

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 12 Slipping the Leash**

It was five in the morning but his curiosity was eating him alive. Loki had slipped in to the Tower late the other night and Tony wanted to know why. He didn't think Loki had done anything wrong but he was curious. What he hadn't expected was Loki to be gone, completely gone. His heart dropped deeper then Mariana's Trench as he stared at the empty hanger. All the tools he had loaned him were clean and on a tray with a scrap of paper. The tools weren't important, for the ship was gone, every scrap of metal every oil stain gone like it had never existed. Perhaps it hadn't existed he thought, "Fool." He cursed out loud in the empty room. "He played us for fools."

He headed back to the elevator trying not to feel the hurt, the betrayal. As soon as he was in the house proper he called for J.A.R.V.E.S.

"Are you looking for Mr. Loki sir," the AI asked. "Because he…"

Tony cut him off, "He left, get Fury on the line and tell him it's important."

"Yes sir, but Loki left…"

Tony cut him off again, "I never want to hear his name again J.A.R.V.E.S. Call Fury he needs to know Loki's gone."

"If you insist sir. Fury is on the line."

"Stark you've better have a good reason for calling me at five in the morning," Fury said sounding, well furious, sleepy but furious.

"Loki's gone. I checked his room and all his clothes, books, and even the ship is gone."

"What about the cat," Fury asked.

"I'm not sure, haven't seen it that much. I don't care for cats. J.A.R.V.E.S. is the cat still in the building?"

"She is Sir. Natasha has her in her room," J.A.R.V.E.S. answered.

"Hmmm I didn't think Natasha liked cats," Tony remarked.

"Loki's played us," Fury said irritably, "Keep that cat locked up. I don't want to take a chance he isn't going to use that cat to hurt us."

"I'll do that sir," Tony replied.

*8*8*8*

Fury was mad, mad at Loki but madder at himself for allowing the trickster to get close, and to think he had let Loki come into contact with the Tesseract! He dragged himself out of bed, got out of his blue flannel pajamas and into dress pants and a white button down shirt. His hands fumbled as he did the buttons, it was one of the shirts he had bought at the mall with Loki. He shook his head irritably as he finished the buttons and grabbed his coat. He called up Agent Hill, "Agent Hill, get me the World Security Council," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," she replied. "And sir, there are a bunch of six foot tall lizards running amuck at the Golden Gate Bridge. Should I call in the Avengers?"

"Yes, call them up," he ordered as he made his way through the Helicarrier to the bridge of the ship.

*8*8*8*

"What do you mean Loki is lose on Earth?"

"You reported that he was dead," another member of the World Security Council snapped.

"We thought he was," Fury defended himself.

"Is he involved in the mess by the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"We are not sure," Fury said, "The Avengers are looking into it."

"We are sending some people to deal with Loki when you catch him."

Fury started, "The Avenger's can handle him."

"We wish we could be sure about that," the World Security Council replied before the screens went blank.

*8*8*8*

Natasha Romanoff did not believe a word that came out of Tony Stark's mouth. She knew Loki; their Loki wouldn't just abandon Sasha. The two were too close for one to abandon the other. She was also sure Sasha was not part of some iniquitous plot to take over the world; she was too sweet to be evil, like Loki was too innocent to be Loki Laufeyson, which was way she had shocked everyone, except Bruce, when she had refused to lock up Sasha. She fired her left hand gun and took out another grey lizard.

"These lizards aren't that smart are they," Stark asked he flew by. She didn't answer. They defeated the rest of the lizards and Tony landed in front of Natasha. "You aren't going to keep ignoring me are you? Please tell me this isn't about Loki."

"Yes, it's about Loki. You have spent more time with him then we have. You should know he's not the menace who tried to kill us last month. You said his ship was nearly fixed. He could have taken it for a test drive," she snapped and headed towards the helicopter.

Clint was already there, "Tasha! What is Loki's cat doing in the helicopter? I thought we left her with Fury at the tower."

"She wanted to come with," Natasha said scooping up Sasha. "Didn't you sweetheart?" Clint fake gagged and she gave him a glare that could kill.

"Leave her alone," Bruce said tiredly, holding his shredded clothes around his hips. She handed him his spare pair of pants. He thanked her then added as he pulled them on, "Besides I believe in Loki. He'll be back."

"So do I," Thor said reaching over to pet Sasha. "My brother will be back for this one."


	13. Chapter 13 Sorry I'm Late

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory. Including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 13 Sorry I'm Late **

Loki had been up very late for the past two nights working. After Tony had found a replacement cover for the heat displacement system he was done with repairs. All that had been left to do was to repaint the ship silver with the special paint that helped regulate the ship's temperature. Finally he double checked the systems again and grinned, his baby was once again well.

"The ship is at 100% health Master Loki," F.A.D.E. said without needing any prompting. "Still a check flight would not be amidst. Just to make sure all systems are checked out."

"Then let's go!" Loki headed for the ship as he placed the last tool back on the tray. All his tiredness was gone at the though of seeing if his ship was still space worthy. He checked the escape pod if he needed it and checked the air, water and food systems. He was about to strap himself in and start the engines when F.A.D.E. broke in.

"Master Loki shouldn't you leave a note to let them know where you have gone," F.A.D.E. asked.

"Oh right, I probably should." Loki headed down to the tower, by way of the elevator and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the first scrap of paper he could find and jolted down a note.

"May I ask what you are doing," J.A.R.V.E.S. asked.

Loki looked up and caped his borrowed pen, "Certainly J.A.R.V.E.S. I am writing a note to everybody saying that I'm going to go test out my ship and asking if they will watch Sasha while I'm gone. I should be back in a day or two. I'm going to leave the message by the tools where it will be found."

"That seems like a good idea Mr. Loki; I will also make sure Mr. Stark knows where you are going."

"You have my humblest of thanks J.A.R.V.E.S." Loki waved then got back into the elevator and went to the roof. He tucked the note under a hammer where it would be seen then climbed abroad his ship pulling on his jacket.

"F.A.D.E. we are now ready for takeoff."

*8*8*8*

Exiting the Earth's atmosphere went well and Loki casually turned his ship in the direction of Pluto. He got a book out of his room and after monitoring his course carefully he finally opened it to the first page. "F.A.D.E. could you put on some of the music I got from Earth?"

"As you wish Master Loki." Soft classical music trickled into the cabin as Loki settled down to read as the ship steered itself towards his destination. So far so good, he thought, as his eyes closed in sleep.

*8*8*8*

Pluto was cold but with his jacket on Loki was warm enough, but what was even better was the smile he got from his friend as he emerged from his ship, bundled up with a hat and scarf on as well. "Asdie, Sorry I'm late," he said.

"I was getting worried that you had gotten in to trouble. There were pirates nearby, they didn't bother us but."

"They are the reason I was late," Loki smoothly interrupted. "My ship needed repairs so I had to stop off on Earth."

"How was the planet?" They started walking off the landing sight and towards the village. Well were the village should be located. Asdie moved aside a rock and they headed down the steps pulling the camouflage back over the entrance. It felt about ten degrees warmer underground as they made their way down stone lined streets.

"Earth is wonderful; I actually made some friends there. They are watching Sasha for me."

"That is good. Thank you for coming all the way out here to make repairs."

"No problem," Loki replied holding up his toolbox. "So what do I need to fix first." Asdie led him to the medical bay and Loki got started.


	14. Chapter 14 Babysitting Disaster

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 14 Babysitting Disaster**

Steve didn't know quite what to do. His team was broken because of Loki. He skipped the penthouse and made his way up to the hanger. The city was repaired by now and he sighed again. He had liked Loki, Steve walked over to the tools he had left behind and paused. He reached over and picked up a scrap of paper that was dressed to The Avengers. Intrigued he opened it, read the contents and wished he could clobber Tony for the mess he had made. Suddenly there was a loud snarl from downstairs, Steve briefly remembered Fury saying something about keeping Sasha locked up and ran for the elevator. He had no idea what would happen if Loki came back and found his cat gone or worse off dead and being experimented on.

Steve burst into the room just in time to see a man yank Sasha out of Natasha's grip just as the cat let out another howl and burst into flames. The man dropped the cat, his partner jumped back and the smell of burnt carpet filled the air.

"My carpet," Tony cried in horror. "I just got this place repaired."

"Leave the cat alone," Steve said, "We've made a mistake, Loki just went out to…"

He was cut off by a man in a suit who turned to Director Fury and snarled, "You not only did not inform the Council that Loki was still alive but you hid the fact that you knew where he was. You're fired." Fury looked shocked and opened his mouth to reply when the elevator dinged.

"Great who is that now," Tony asked, "J.A.R.V.E.S. who is in the elevator?"

"He who I can not name," the AI replied promptly.

"Are you saying Lord Voldermort is in my elevator?"

"No sir, you said I could not mention his name in your presence again."

The door opened and Loki walked out with a duffel bag over one shoulder. "I'm back, my ship works perfectly so I can leave and thank you so much for watching Sasha while I was away. I hope she was no trouble." He paused when he saw the three strange men, the burnt carpet, and Natasha holding a still irritated cat. Luckily Sasha really liked Natasha or the assassin would have had burnt hands. "What is going on here?"

"Grab him," the member of the World Security Council ordered his men. They abandoned the cat and grabbed Loki snapping on a pair of handcuffs, sticking a gag in his mouth and shoving a bag over his head. He let out some muffled sounds of protest as he was dragged to the elevator doors. Just as they reached them the doors opened again.

"What now," Tony asked as everyone froze. "Holy Cow, he's blue."


	15. Chapter 15 The Avengers Meet the IDP

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 15 The Avengers Meet Some Aliens**

Loki had not expected to be attacked when he had walked into the building. So he was unprepared when he was tackled, bound and gagged, with a bag shoved over his head. At the sounds of his distress F.A.D.E. came online, "Master Loki should I send out a distress signal?"

"Mmuph."

"I'll take that as a yes Master Loki." A few seconds later the computer said, "Help is coming Master Loki."

*8*8*8*

"What now," Tony asked. Loki felt muscles tightening besides him. "Holy Cow, he's blue." Loki relaxed even before the new person spoke; he knew he was safe now. As far as he knew there was only one person with blue skin in this sector of the galaxy and he was a friend.

"Wadnjd id goisn ohd hsed?"

There was a cough, "Captain I believe these people speak English." Loki smiled under the bag. Captain Helbindi always got his languages mixed up.

"Sorry about that. Now may I ask what is going on here?"

"So Loki you got another army of aliens to help you take over the world," the man who had ordered his capture sneered.

"I suggest you let him go," Captain Helbindi said taking in the situation. He palmed his gun and flicked it to the lowest setting so he would not kill the human. He took the safety off and sensed that his lieutenant had done the same. Bolverk was faded into the shadows behind the Earthling's backs, having taken the stairs. Regent and Ronald were tracing down the signals that had brought them to the planet in the first place.

"How about you come with us quietly and I won't shoot you," the man said. Helbinidi inclined his head slightly, which was Bolverk's signal to get Loki out of there. He would hate for there to be a civilian injury on his watch. As Bolverk moved forward, the man with the dark skin and the eye patch knocked the man who was going to shoot them to the ground. Another of the humans grabbed the man's weapon. He nodded his thanks to the man; he could see the stiff military training the one eyed man possessed and figured he was a fellow officer of the law.

*8*8*8*

Loki sensed a ripple of movement at his back as something hard flung itself hitting him and knocking him to his feet. He went with the movement and allowed himself to be rolled over. The bag was pulled off of his head by one of Bolverk's hands. Loki shook his hair out of his eyes and looked around as the gag was removed and the handcuffs were broken. He got up rubbing his hands, ignoring Bolverk's extra arms that were dusting him off.

"Why are you guys here and how did you get here so fast? F.A.D.E. just sent out the distress call." He looked around and noticed two members of the crew were missing, and the men who had tried to hurt him were either knocked out or pressed under Mr. Fury's foot, handcuffed and gagged with the same gag they had gagged him with. Bolverk must have tossed it to Fury to keep the man quiet.

"We got the distress signal," Captain Helbindi said, "We also picked up traces of the Chitauri on this planet and decided to make sure they were not present."

There was a crash and five figures burst into the room by way of the window. Two were dressed in the same uniform as the aliens, a police uniform, one piece and navy blue in color. The other three were Chitauri. The Avengers leapt into action but with a trigger of a three drawn guns the Chitauri were hit with bolts of energy and quickly bound, by what appeared to be the alien equivalent handcuffs.

The Avenger's gaped a bit before turning towards Loki. "Loki are you alright," Natasha asked running over.

"I am," he replied as Sasha wiggled out of her arms and jumped into his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes they did," Fury said with amusement. "They also didn't find your message in a timely manner. So, are these people friends of yours?"

"I am Captain Helbindi of the Intergalactic Police Department. We will deal with the Chitauri for you if you wish. I hate to leave so abruptly but we should be going," Captain Helbindi remarked.

"Thank you again Captain," Loki said going over to shake his hand. Then the crew gathered up the stray Chitauri and left. The Avengers watched as the other ship look off from the roof of the building next door and sped away. Written on the side of the ship was IPD 695872 in dark blue letters. It looked like a license plate, and Fury smiled at the thought of someone trying to keep spaceships licensed. He wondered in there was a MVD (Motor Vehicle Department) in space. Perhaps he could ask Loki before he left.

"Mr. Fury what do you mean they did not find my message in a timely manner? J.A.R.V.E.S. didn't you tell Tony about the note?"

"He stopped me before I could finish delivering the message. I am very sorry sir," J.A.R.V.E.S. replied.

"It is alright J.A.R.V.E.S.," Loki replied scooping up Sasha. "Sasha is just fine so you took care of her wonderfully. Thank you."

"So where were you," Fury asked.

"I took my ship out for a test drive. Everything is fixed and I can be getting back now."

"Good, will you come visit again," Banner asked.

"Well, we'll see about that. Your planet is still closed but I'll try to come back."

"You're staying the night," Tony said. "J.A.R.V.E.S. find us a nice restaurant. Fury are you coming with us?"

"I've got paperwork to do because after that little display I'm sure I am no longer fired."

"Will you please come," Loki asked.

"Well," he sighed deeply, "I guess the paperwork can wait." Loki grinned in response.


	16. Chapter 16 Standing on the Rooftop

_Author's Note: In answer to a question from the review from bluecake, this story was never really about Loki and Thor. It was more like Loki and the Avengers. Also Loki in the story has been avoiding Thor (it is weird to be called brother by someone you have never met before), sorry if I did not make that clear in the beginning. Still I do admit that they need to talk things out before Loki leaves, so I wrote this chapter just for all the people who want to see Loki and Thor interact with one another. There will be a sequel to this story with a bit more interaction between the two of them if the readers wish for it. Chapter 16 was supposed to be the last one but since I added this chapter to tie things up and add a little of Loki's background in the mix, there will be one more left before this story is finished._

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 16 Standing on the Rooftop**

Thor watched Loki from the corner of his eye as they piled into one of Shield's vans. Tony was taking them to a Garden of Olives for dinner and he wanted to spend more time with his brother. He shook his head and averted his gaze out the window as the street laps flickered to life, Earth magic he supposed. It was hard to know that Loki wanted nothing to do with him. In his heart he knew Loki was dead, that the person sitting behind him was not the brother he had lost. They were not the same person, they were two different.

"Thor we're here," Clint said nudging his arm. He looked up sharply when he realized the vehicle was no longer in motion. "You need to get out of the van so the others can get out as well."

"Sorry I was lost in thought," he muttered as he got out of the van. Everybody climbed out and headed for the building. Thor lingered a little bit behind the others and fell into step with Loki.

"Brother you had us worried when you disappeared like that," he said conversationally.

"I did not mean to have you worried Thor, and I'm not your brother."

The tone was gentle but Thor flushed anyways, "I know you are not. You have my apologies bro…Loki. You look a lot like my brother though."

"It must have been hard losing him," Loki replied gently patting him on the arm. They followed Tony deeper into the building and to three large tables pushed together so they could all sit together.

"It was hard. We used to sit together at feasts like this one, together. Once he made the ale turn colors in the middle of a drinking contest. The contestants thought they were seeing things."

"He was a trickster then," Loki asked as they took seats next to each other. He picked up his menu and squinted at the words.

"What's wrong bro…Loki," he asked watching with concern.

"Nothing, I just have no idea what this stuff is. I still do not have a grasp of the English language and I have no idea about food." He closed the menu and placed his napkin on his lap.

"Thor, Loki would you like some breadsticks," Bruce asked handing over a basket filled with long ropes of bread. "If you don't eat them now you never will get one. Tony will eat them all."

"I will not," Tony protested, after swallowing a mouthful of breadstick, "Besides these breadsticks are good.

Loki took a stick looked at it critically and took a bit. His eyes widened just a bit, "These really are good." He handed the basket to Thor who took one then handed it to Natasha who was sitting next to him. "So since I have no idea what is good here can you make a suggestion Bruce?" He looked across the table at the man, who looked at the menu and nodded.

"Both of you might like the spaghetti, or perhaps the Ravioli?"

Loki shared a look with Thor, "How about we try them both. We can split the meal in half so we both try something new."

"I would like that."

*8*8*8*

One meal later and Loki was full and tired. It felt nice to sit here listening to Tony cracking bad jokes and Fury threading him with solitary confinement if he said another word. Apparently the threat was not real because Tony kept talking as he drained another glass of wine. Bruce switched the cup of wine for his own glass of water, while Fury confiscated the wine bottle. Natasha and Clint was arm wrestling each other, neither of them willing to be the loser.

Thor turned to Loki, "You have not mentioned your family before. Can I inquire about them," he asked almost shyly.

"I didn't have family," Loki replied. "I was found drifting through space by Heimdell; he did a lot of delivers to other planets at the time." Thor flinched a bit, "What is it?"

"Nothing, continue your tale."

"Well Heimdell found me drifting in a pile of wreckage in a life capsule so he took me home. The police never found who I was so the community named me and raised me as they saw fit. I spent most of my nights with Odin he had a son also called Thor. We shared a room till I became Weyland's apprentice and dropped out of school. Weyland taught me a lot about fixing things and building. I guess he was my parent at the trade post, till he left."

"He just left you," Thor asked shocked.

"He was a brilliant inventor. He got a better job on another planet and moved. He left the shop and some money to me so it was no big deal. I was twelve, old enough to take care of myself."

"It must have been lonely. "

"It was for a bit but I love building things," Loki said following him outside. Instead of getting into the van they both started walking towards the tower on foot. "There is nothing better in the world then fixing things that have been broken."

Thor nodded as they reached the tower and got into the elevator. He pushed the button for the roof. When they reached the roof they bypassed the hanger and went to the landing platform. Loki looked up at the stars and smiled a bit.

"I never had a brother before," he said hesitantly.

"Would you like one," Thor asked his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Yes," Loki said turning to look at him.

"I'll be your brother," Thor said seizing him around the middle and lifting him up of the ground in his joy.

"Can you put me down," Loki inquired, Thor did so still grinning.

"Do you want to know where I'm going when I leave tomorrow?"

"Yes though I wish you could stay."

"I'm going to Radion, first." He looked up at the sky and pointed at a star. "I believe it is right about there, in this sky. I've got to deliver a couple crates of cloth to a merchant there. Then I have nowhere else I have to be at the moment."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try," Loki said. "I do not have a permit to land on this planet once I leave it."

"Then you can visit me at my home in Asgard," Thor said. "I'm sure my father will be aright with you visiting me."

"We will see," Loki said with a laugh. "We will see." They sat there for a while in silence watching the stars make their slow way across the sky before going in and to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 Saying Goodbye, Going Away

_Author's Note: I am currently writing the sequel, if there is anything you want to happen or anything you want me to clear up about this story please PM me._

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of Marvel's characters. I do own my Loki, a few others, the plot and the some of the backstory, including my Loki's past._

**Chapter 17 Saying Goodbye, Going Away**

"So this is goodbye," Loki said. He was wearing his Wicked t-shirt a pair of blue jeans and his coat. Sasha was curled up on his boots as he said goodbye to their new friends.

"Loki," Thor said as he pulled him off his feet and into a big hug.

"What I'm not your brother anymore," Loki teased.

Thor beamed, "Of course you are my brother." He gave him another bone crushing hug. "Fare thee well," Thor said stepping back. "I'll miss you."

Steve stepped forward next, "I hope to see you again," he said shaking Loki's hand.

"Me too," Loki replied.

Natasha and Clint said goodbye together. Bruce shook Loki's hand and finally it was Tony's turn.

"Thanks for letting me look around your ship. Come back soon please," Tony said as they shook hands.

"It was my pleasure, and I'll try."

Finally Fury went over and shook hands, "Thank you for the virus, with it I doubt Dr. Doom will be bothering us anytime soon."

"No problem. Thank you for your hospitality," Loki said.

"Can we have one last picture," Steve asked holding up a camera. "It's a Polaroid camera so the pictures will be developed almost immediately."

"Family Photo," Thor bellowed as they all gathered in front of Loki's ship. Fury made to get out of the way but Pepper blocked him as she took the camera from Steve.

"Director get in the picture," she said sternly. He did standing by Loki who had one of Thor's arms pinning him to the god's side. Natasha was holding Sasha, and with her other arm wrapped around Clint's shoulders as Bruce, Steve, and Tony stood in the back.

"1…2…3…say cheese!"

"Cheese," everybody said as Pepper took two photos in quick succession. She shook the first photo and handed it to Loki who watched in wonder as the picture magically appeared.

"Thank you all I will never forget you," he said tucking the photo in a pocket of his coat. He took Sasha from Natasha's arms and got into his ship. Everyone backed up as the door closed and Loki made his way to his chair.

He flipped on the radio, "This is LoA145 requesting permission to takeoff."

"Permission granted," Fury replied while Tony laughed in the background. "Have a safe flight Loki," Fury said.

"I will," he replied back as his ship took off. He soared up and exited Earth's atmosphere as he turned off his radio. He looked back at the planet behind him one last time then turned his ship towards the center of the universe.

"Master Loki what's our destination?"

"Set our course for Radion," Loki said rubbing between Sasha's ears. "We still have a business to run."

"Of course Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied as he did so. "Of course."

*8*8*8*

Down on Earth Thor looked up at the night sky and picked out the speck of light Loki had pointed out to him as his destination. He watched as it moved and imagined it was Loki's ship getting farther way. He looked down at the copy of the photo they had taken earlier that day.

"Come back to me brother," he whispered into the night sky. "Come back for me one day."

**The End**

_So this is the end of this story. The sequel will be called "Loki of Earth.' I will try to post the first chapter tomorrow. I would also like to thank everybody who have read this story, you are the reason I finished it so thank you. _


End file.
